getting a best friend and true love
by mirandalovesdamon1
Summary: Bella swan is a fear'd editor in chief at Vogue Magazine in San Francisco, California and hires a new assistant who is Alice Brandon and soon they become best friends, but when she meets her brother Emmett what will happen...more summary on the 1st chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys this is a new story that has been in my head for a while and after i had some thinking about it i decided to give it a try and see if u guys like it..**

**Summary**

**Bella swan is a fear'd editor in chief at Vogue Magazine in San Francisco, California and hires a new assistant who is Alice Brandon and soon they become best friends, but when she meets her brother Emmett it's like love at first sight, but will Bella let in him in or will she avoid him lets find out and see..**

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

"Ms. Swan your three o'clock interview with Ms. Brandon is here." My assistant Ms. Webber or Angela as I like to call her spoke into the intercom in my office and I pressed the button telling her to let her in.

Okay well let's start with introductions first, my name is Isabella Swan I'm twenty eight years old and work at Vogue, I am editor in chief at Vogue Magazine in San Francisco, California and I'm also one of the most feared here at Vogue, But the one that is more feared here than me is my mother Renne Dewyer she is the boss and owner of this company and everybody respects her or you'll see yourself homeless with no job, she might seem mean, but once you get to know her and get under that cold mask she's actually really sweet and caring, anyways my assistant has to quit her job because she's pregnant with twins on the way and has decided to be a stay at home mom to help, and I totally respect that it's just so hard to find a good assistant as Angela and I know there never will be as I still haven't found one I need one now because tomorrow was Angela's last day.

_Knock, knock_

Oh well speaking of assistant her may be my new one let's hope. I thought sarcastically.

"Come in." I yelled standing up straighten any wrinkles on my dress and look at the door as a woman with black short hair with it spiked up and blue eye's wearing a black one shoulder dress with what looks to be Giuseppe Zanotti Ruffle-front suede ankle boots and her make up done quite good with black and pink eye shadow making a smokey eye look with some pink lips stick on her lips, well she looks very good enough to be here let's see if she know what to do here to be my assistant.

"Hello Ms. Brandon I'm Isabella Swan it's nice to meet you." I said politely and shook her hand.

"Please call me Alice and it's nice to meet you to I've been looking forward to meeting you." She said back just as polite with an excited smile on her face.

"Okay let's get down to business I'm going to ask you a few questions and then we'll see where to go from then hmm?" I told Alice sternly,who nodded her head and I motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk as I sat in my seat behind my desk.

"So what made you want to come to Vogue and want to work as my assistant?" I asked the first question to Alice looking at her waiting on her to respond.

"Well I graduated about a year ago at the top of my class in fashion and writing also and after working at few small jobs I decided to start looking for more better and challenging jobs that would be in my interest and you were open for a new assistant and I knew I just had to get this job I've been wanting to work here, but whenever I would ask they would have jobs that I wasn't interested in, until now." Alice said shocking me a little I mean most people would never want to be working for me as an interest that they would want to especially working as my assistant.

"That's a very good answer there Alice and I think you just might be what I'm looking for." I told Alice who beamed at me and I started sitting up more straighter in seat and asked her a few more questions not to personal and I already knew how old she was, which is twenty eight my age and I already knew where she had ever worked at and where she graduated, and after an hour the interview was over I was very pleased with Alice at how good she answered my answer without any hesitation.

"Well Alice I think your just what I've been looking for so congratulations you got the job, there's no need to think about it I know you'll do well here." I told her and she smiled big and thanked me and left after I told her to be here tomorrow morning at seven so Angela can teach her everything she needs to know as my assistant.

_Knock, knock_

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts as my mother opened the door coming into my office smiling and I stood up walking around my desk to hug her after she shut the door and walked over to me.

"So I just heard you got you a new assistant she must be very good for you to already make her your new assistant just after your interview with her." My mom teased smiling.

"Yeah her name is Alice Brandon I just know she's perfect to be my assistant she seemed quite excited to be my assistant which surprised me." I told my mom still shocked at how excited she was.

"Well not everybody listens to those cruel rumors and cowers away from you from just one look at you sweetie." Renne said and I nodded my head in agreement with her and she told me she had to go to some meeting and left after hugging me and a kiss on my cheek and I went back to my desk getting ready for a big meeting in just a few more hours.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

After my interview with Isabella my new boss I called my brother excited at getting a new job to be Isabella's new assistant.

"What's up shorty?" My goofball of a brother Emmett said into the phone loudly making me pull it back from my ear slightly before talking back to him.

"Guess what you'll never believe it but I got the job at Vogue as Isabella Swan's new assistant." I squealed into the phone while trying to keep my attention on the road not wanting to wreck my beloved Porsche.

"Really that's awesome Ali." Emmett said happily for his baby sister even though I'm only a year younger than him.

"Yeah and I was wandering if you wanted to go out and celebrate with me." I asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure Jazz and Ed will be coming with me though we just got off work and was plan on going to the bar or club, anyways you want to meet up at Breaking Eclipse bar?" Emmett asked and I grinned I've had a crush on Jasper for almost a year now and never had the guts to tell or show Jasper that I liked him because I was afraid he didn't like that way or would just reject me either way I wasn't taking a chance on it.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in ten minutes." I replied and hung up speeding up heading to Breaking Eclipse.

**Okay so I'm kind of nervous on what you guys would think on this story so please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long on the next chapter but it's up now hopefully you'll like it. Also I would like to put a big thanks to Jewlz1162 for the awesome review and good advice.**

_Previously: Yeah sure I'll be there in ten minutes." I replied and hung up speeding up heading to Breaking Eclipse._

**Alice's P.O.V**

Once I had gotten inside of Breaking Eclipse I saw Emmett right away in a booth with Jasper drinking some beers.

"Hey guys." I said hugging Emmett sitting next to him.

"Hey Alice, how did the interview go?" Jasper asked smiling showing his straight white teeth.

"It went amazing I can't wait to start working for her." I said smiling back bouncing in my seat just at the thought of working for Isabella.

"Well you better hope she's not a bitch like everybody says she is." Emmett said smirking at me.

"She's not a bitch Emmett I don't listen to what those ignorant people say about someone if they barley even know her." I snapped at him thinking about those horrible comments people had told me at my old job when I had said anything about working for Isabella.

"I'm Kidding Alice just kidding, come on let's not just sit here and talk lets order some drinks and celebrate." Emmett said smiling and got us all three shots of tequila each smiling.

We were having the time of our life's laughing and telling old stories of our childhood, when I heard the voice I hate so much I could kill myself.

"Emmy baby why didn't you tell me you were going out, I thought I was your girlfriend?" Tanya's nasally voice said from beside me and we all stopped laughing and looked over to see Tanya pouting, which looked like she was constipated, and wearing a short black skirt that could be underwear, a short silver top that stops just below her fake boobs, and some black high heels.

"Tanya I told you a million times do not call me fucking Emmy, and I'm only out because I'm celebrating my sisters' new job." Emmett said frustrated making me wonder for the hundredth time why he's dating her she isn't smart at all and always dressed like a prostitute and she's all fake.

"Well whys he here?" She whined pointing at Jasper and I butted in tired of her shit.

"Because I fucking invited him that's why so why don't you just get you fake ass away from us were busy and I don't want your nasty ass around me." I sneered at her making her gasp then glare at me, then look at Emmett with fake tears and that ugly pout on her face.

"Emmy aren't you going to let your sister talk to me like that?" Emmett sighed and gave me I look, but I gave him a look back silently telling him I'm not being nice or anything close to nice to her.

"Alice will you sit next to Jasper, so Tanya can sit next to me please?" Emmett asked making me angrier even more and Tanya squeal.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief, Emmett knew I hated her with a passion and I did not want her here with us around me at all.

"No I'm not kidding please just let her sit there." Emmett sighed begging me with his eyes to not make a big deal out of this, but I'll be hell I'm won't.

"Fine!" I said agitated making Emmett smile, but I continued when I stood up and let Tanya sit down snuggling into Emmett with her tongue licking his neck making me look at her disgusted, "But I'm leaving Emmett I'm most definitely not staying here with that slut you call a girlfriend, and when you finally get rid of her call me." I stormed away almost getting to the door when a hand grabbed my arm, making me turn around to look and see Jasper there smiling slightly.

"Is alright if I come with you Emmett's my ride and I don't want to be with them sucking face, plus you live near me?" Jasper smiled huge showing his straight white teeth when I nodded my head smiling also.

When we got into my car it was quiet and if you knew me well you would know quiet isn't my thing, so I decided to take a chance and asked Jazz my secret nickname for him, a question to break the deadly silence.

"So you don't like Tanya either, huh?"

"No not one bit I've been trying to tell him she's using him for his money and cheating on him, but he just says I'm jealous of him and walks away or change the subject." Jasper says shaking his head.

"That's what I tell him but he doesn't believe me either." I sighed glancing at him to see him staring at me intentionally.

"What?" I asked him curious as to why he was staring at me so closely like it was longing, but I knew it was just me Jasper would never like me.

"Nothing." He said looking a little embarrassed for being caught and looked out the window until I parked in my driveway not having to drop him off since he lives almost right next to me in an apartment, which is nice but I like living in a house better than an apartment, but I can say Jaspers apartment is one of the nicest place I've seen around here.

"I hope you have a good day tomorrow Alice." Jasper said standing right in front of me so close that I can feel his breath fanning across my face.

"Thanks Jazz." I said dazed a little and not realizing what I had just called him.

"What did you call me?" He asked surprised looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that if you don't like it I can just call you by your name." I had just got done talking to him and looked up at him to be pushed against my side of car door and kissed hard, but pleasurably by jasper making me moan and pull him tighter against me.

I was the first one to pull away from the kiss but only because I needed to breath and looked up at him shock breathing hard.

"It's perfect; you're perfect and so beautiful." He said pecking my lips before letting me go.

"Well I have to go, but can I come over after your back from work maybe we can go get something to eat?" He asked smiling looking a little nervous.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date Jazz?" I questioned smiling at him.

"Well only if you want to." He said quickly moving a hand over his hair a side showing he's nervous.

"Well I would love to." I said smiling brightly and hugged him and gave him a little kiss before running into my house leaving him standing there shock and waited till he walked away and screamed jumping up and down.

**Okay that's the end I hope you liked it, plz review tell me what you think and if you have any have any ideas you might want to happen** **review and tell me if you want.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys here is another chapter I hope you like it…**

"_Well I would love to." I said smiling brightly and hugged him and gave him a little kiss before running into my house leaving him standing there shock and waited till he walked away and screamed jumping up and down._

**Isabella's P.O.V**

It's been three days since Alice has been working here and so far she has been doing well as my assistant and I'm very glad I picked her as my assistant I can always trust her to make sure she has everything done when I ask.

"Ms. Swan don't forget you meeting that's in forty minutes." Alice said on the intercom in my office.

"Thank you Ms. Brandon I was just about to leave for that." I called back and grabbed the papers in the files that I needed and left my office to go to my meeting.

**Alice's P.O.V**

After Bella as she told me to call her when we're not working left for my meeting my phone, which was lying on the table started ringing and I looked hoping it was my now new boyfriend Jasper, but instead it was Emmett and I wondered what he wanted since we haven't talked since what happened at the club.

"What do you want Emmett I'm working right now?" I snapped into the phone.

"Alice, slut... Should have listened... you were right." Emmett mumbled into the phone angrily.

"Whoa slow down tell from the beginning what happened." I told him calmly trying to understand what he was saying.

"I was heading over to Tanya's house to take her out to eat like we planned and since I had a key to her house I just let myself in, but when I came in I heard Tanya moaning and I thought it was just her so I went in to her room, but it wasn't that slut was having sex with her ex Mike Newton, and when she noticed I was standing there she started pushing him off screaming and I turned away and started to leave when she grabbed my arm trying to say he was forcing himself on her that it was a mistake, but that just made me even more mad than I was and I just looked at her and said it was over and walked out before I beat that Newton guy to the pulp." Emmett finished sounding mad.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you Em you should have known this would've happen." I said sighing shaking my head.

"Yeah I know well do you want to hang out after you get off work we can go shopping if you want?" Emmett asked sounding hopeful

"How about you come to my job and meet me at my desk and we go get something to eat on my lunch break it's in forty five minutes?" I asked instead since this will be sooner so I can tell him about me and Jasper dating.

"Sure that's fine I'll be there soon." Emmett said and hung up leaving me to go back to work until my lunch break.

**Isabella's P.O.V**

My meeting went well just like I hoped and it was finally my lunch break and my mother are going to meet at the entrance of the building to go get lunch together.

"Ms. Brandon don't worry about grabbing me anything for lunch my mother and I are going to go get lunch together today." I said grabbing my coat, purse, and coffee and left after saying goodbye to Alice and walked way heading to meet my mother for lunch.

"Oh Ms. Swan I have some papers for you that you mother told me to give you." Jessica on of the workers here said and I turned my head to answer her and right when I did I ran into someone, which made me spill my coffee all over me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The man said and I was just about to give him a piece of my mind, but when I looked up my breath caught in my throat.

I was staring into his baby blue eyes, when I noticed we have been staring at each other for too long and people was starting to stare, so I cleared my throat and I think that got the pretty blue eyed guy out of his trance and he helped me get up smiling nearly making me swoon.

"Hi my names Emmett I'm really sorry if you want me to pay for you dry cleaning I will." Emmett said still smiling.

"Oh um hi I'm Bella and n-no that's fine." I stuttered, and wondered how this beautiful man could make my walls come literally make me stutter, which I haven't done in a while.

"Well just in case you change your mind here's my card call that number even if you just want someone to keep you company call me." Emmett said winking at my making my legs buck and luckily there was a desk beside me.

"Maybe I will." I said flirting back at him and he smiled bigger nodding his head and walked away with me watching him walk away.

Shaking my head I headed to the entrance trying to clear my head.

"Bell hunny what took you so long I was just about to come look for you, oh goodness what happen to your shirt." My mom asked staring at the new coffee stain on my shirt.

"Someone accidentally ran into me making me spill my coffee." I said sighing.

"Oh well how about we just go to your place, so you can get another shirt, and we can just eat something at you house." My mom said and I just nodded my head and we walked to where her car was and got in heading to my house.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

After the accident I walked away from Isabella I went to find my sister for lunch.

"Emmett your late my lunch started about ten minutes ago, where were you." Alice huffed grabbing her stuff, but I could see she was joking as she was trying to keep from smiling.

"I'm sorry Alice I kind of ran into someone." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Who did you run into this time Emmett I swear you have to be more aware of your surroundings." Alice said shaking her head.

"Well her names Bella and she had coffee in her hand and she had spilled it on herself and I offered to pay for her dry cleaning bill." I said

"Wait she said her name was Bella, oh you stupid that's my boss that you ran into." Alice said smacking me in the back of the head.

"Ouch Alice its fine she wasn't mad she even turned down my offer, but I gave her my card just in case she changed her mind.

"Oh wow this is even more perfect now she'll find out you're my brother and then she'll fire me." Alice panicked.

"Calm down she won't fire you let's just go get lunch I'm staring and I say you are too." I said

"Sure come on let's go, just don't go near my boss again if you want me to have this job." Alice said and we left to go get some lunch.

I know for sure about one thing is that I have to know Isabella Swan even if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
